<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Text from Levi by Kathryn819</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172592">A Text from Levi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn819/pseuds/Kathryn819'>Kathryn819</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gemma and Kat in Devildom [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belphie is causing trouble, F/M, Leviathan is a tsundere, and i love him, but in a good way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn819/pseuds/Kathryn819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Levi]: I love you.</p><p>[Levi]: I love you more than anyone else in the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gemma and Kat in Devildom [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Text from Levi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kat was just playing on her D.D.D. when she got the first test from Levi. She read the notification that said "I love you." And she immediately dropped it on the floor. That was waaay too much of a shock. Thank god she got a really good case, since she keeps dropping her phone.</p><p>She scrambled to grab her phone again, so she could be sure. She was 100% sure that Levi would <em>never</em> just tell her his emotions so blatantly. He's never once said it before.</p><p>[Levi]: I love you.</p><p>[Levi]: I love you more than anyone else in the world.</p><p>Kat immediately took a screenshot and sent it in a text to Gemma to make sure Gemma can save it on HER phone. Because as soon as Levi is off whatever drug is making him act weird, he's gonna demand she delete it.</p><p>She stared at the text with a dreamy smile for a few moments. <em>Aww, Levi, Sweetheart. If only you would ever say this out loud without prompting.</em> But she <em><strong>knew</strong></em> Levi. He wouldn't say this.</p><p>[Kat]: Aw, Thanks Levi.</p><p>[Kat]: I love you too! ❤️💋</p><p>Kat smiled softly at the next two texts.</p><p>[Levi]: Happy now?</p><p>[Levi]: As I thought, this was the right thing to say.</p><p>"Okay, so one of his brothers took his phone then. Hmm. Who though?" Kat cocked her head, considering which one of the brothers she should probably bake brownies for. Cause that made her feel really happy.</p><p>She didn't have to consider long though!</p><p>[Levi]: AAARWAGVNAFBPEABD</p><p>[Levi]: WAAAAAAIT!</p><p>[Levi]: I take that back!</p><p>[Kat]: 😿Meanie.</p><p>[Levi]: AARGH, no, that's not what I meant!</p><p>"What else could he possibly mean by that?" Kat asked herself, pouting. "Even if it wasn't Levi taking "I take that back" means "I didn't mean what was said"."</p><p>[Levi]: I left my D.D.D. on the couch and Belphie ran off with it!</p><p>[Kat]: I mean. I already took a screenshot of it. Soooo....</p><p>[Kat]: Too late.</p><p>[Levi]: No, you can't! Delete that ASAP! DELETEIIIITTTTT!</p><p>[Kat]: Absolutely Not.</p><p>[Levi]: DELEEETE IIIIIITTTTTTT!!!</p><p>[Kat]: <strong>Make me</strong>.</p><p>Kat clicked out of the texting app and began ignoring all notifications as she played on her phone.</p><p>Kat only was waiting a few minutes when she was very rudely interrupted by a very angry Levi. His face was still bright red because he was unable to calm himself completely. He was also in his Demon form and looked like he about to throw a fit.</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"...I'm still not deleting it." Kat was the one who finally finished their stare down. </p><p>Levi was a beautiful man and she loved him, but there was no fucking way she was going to delete that image. Not this time.</p><p>"Delete it!!!" Levi stomped his foot like a child, angry that Kat was this insensitive.</p><p>"No!" Great. Now they were <strong>both</strong> being childish. How does Levi bring her down to his level like this?</p><p>"Why not?!" Levi's cheeks turned an even darker red.</p><p>"I don't have to answer to you!" Kat snapped.</p><p>"Real mature, Kat" Levi crossed his arms. </p><p>"<strong>I'm</strong> immature?? Oh, <em>suuure.</em> Cause this," Kat gestured to Levi's whole body, "Is <em>soooo</em> mature."</p><p>"...Give me your D.D.D." Levi went to grab it from her.</p><p>"Take it." Kat stared him down.</p><p>Levi clearly considered it, and then he cringed. He could just <em>see</em> this not ending very well. And he didn't wan't Kat to actually be mad at him. He crossed his arms, face flushing even more in humiliation. "...<em>Fiiine</em>."</p><p>Kat just immediately smiled, staring at Levi with soft eyes. Levi was such a sweet boy, wasn't he? </p><p>Levi gave her a worried look as Kat walked over to him with that look in her eyes. That look that always only spelled trouble for him. She stalked over to him like a lioness stalking her prey. And he's never felt like a deer in headlights more than he did right now.</p><p>"Oh, Levi~" Kat practically purred as she walked around him, to close and lock her bedroom door. Mostly so no one could come in and interrupt them. Boys barging into her room without knocking is something that happens much too often.</p><p>"...w-wh-what?"</p><p>Kat grinned at Levi, "I was so happy when you sent me that text. But I <em>knew</em> it wasn't <strong>you</strong> who sent it."</p><p>Levi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How did you-"</p><p>"Because I knew you wouldn't text something like that to me." Kat answered, as if it were obvious. "And it still made me so happy."</p><p>"Uh... W-wha-" </p><p>She wrapped her arms around Levi and pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss. When she pulled away, he was pouting at her and demanding she <em>warn</em> him before just kissing him out of nowhere.</p><p>"What do you mean out of nowhere?" Kat arched an eyebrow as she stared up at him.</p><p>Levi pouted at her, refusing to repeat himself.</p><p>"But Levi, what if I wanted to fuck you? Hmmm?" Kat asked, using her most cutesy tone. Just to watch his response.</p><p>Levi turned bright red and wasn't able to do anything but make a childish, and sort of anguished whine. He covered his face with both his hands, "Why would you do this to me?! My heart can't take it!"</p><p>"You're just sooo cute, I can't help myself." Kat cooed.</p><p>Levi moved his hands so he could glare at her like she did something terrible.</p><p>Kat just shrugged. "That's a <em>no</em> then? Well, alright-"</p><p>"N-No! That's not what I said!" Levi immediately argued, stomping his foot like a child. </p><p>"Than what <em>did</em> you mean?" Kat asked obnoxiously.</p><p>"Y-You know <strong>exactly</strong> what I meant!" Levi protested.</p><p>"Just come over here and kiss me, Levi." Kat smirked, puckering her lips for him.</p><p>"Why are you doing this to me?" Levi just didn't understand why Kat would ever do this to him.</p><p>"Becaaaaaause." Kat rolled her eyes, "It's <em>fun</em>."</p><p>Levi was about to complain, when Kat cut him off with a quick peck on the lips. "But more importantly. It's cause I love you." </p><p>Levi turned bright red and covered his face with his hands. "Eh???"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>